


They love each other

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 世界陷入危機，所有人都在絕望中仰視著英雄，但誰又知道英雄背負著多少重量？





	They love each other

　　或許那天就是屬於終結的末日，也或許那場爆炸就是創世紀。

  


　　煙硝與塵埃充斥視線，蒸騰與落下，Ziegler摀著口鼻，行走於廢墟之間，平常對她來說輕而易舉的事情如今有些困難——她並沒有穿著女武神裝備，而是身著夜行服飾，畢竟現在做的事情不是那麼見得光。

　　身旁的斷垣殘壁不時冒出火花，誰又能想到當初光輝的Overwatch總部也可以毀的如此徹底？Ziegler小心翼翼的踏過一大片碎裂的玻璃，手中的儀器閃著光點，引導她往爆炸的中心走去。四周除了因燃燒而發出的些微炸響之外只餘遠處傳來的警笛聲，她在發生事情的當下就趕到了——Morrison把她支出總部的手段太過拙劣。

　　幾乎全空的總部讓她起了疑心，於是Ziegler並沒有走遠，她回到位於市區的私人住宅，一棟大樓中的高層，視野相當不錯。

　　於是親眼看見她待了十幾年的總部轉眼成為平地。

　　瞬間她明白了Morrison，也明白了Overwatch的榮光將成煙雲。

　　快速閃動的光點拉回了她的注意力，Ziegler抬頭望向四周，推斷這約略是總部的中央的位置，而前方一陣不太自然的煙霧吸引了她的注意力——那煙霧太像是一個人。

　　「醫生，妳來了。」

　　沒理會Ziegler的震驚，煙霧凝聚成實體，裸露在外的皮膚上被傷痕覆蓋，上面還滲著血，臉上猙獰的傷疤怵目驚心，紅色的眼睛沒有看著她，而是注視著地上的人。

　　「Gabe，這怎麼回事？你們兩個怎麼了？你怎麼會變成這樣子？Jack他——」

　　她連續問了幾個問題，但回應像是隨著爆炸一同掩埋，滲入石塊間靜默無聲。

　　「你和他都需要治療，先……」

　　「他就交給你了。」

　　沒有回答任何問題，他打斷了未盡之語，嘶啞低沉的聲音與印象中完全不同了，不變的只有溶於其中的優雅與沉著，還有令她心驚的情緒。

　　她從來沒聽過Reyes用祈求的語氣說過話。

　　Ziegler覺得眼眶莫名發熱，到現在腦中仍是一團混亂。

　　到底他們之間發生了什麼事？

　　黑影俯身，親吻著地上那人的額頭，隨即化成一陣煙霧飄向遠方。Ziegler走上前，Morrison躺在碎石瓦礫間清出來的空隙上，英俊的臉上多了幾道傷痕，看起來是玻璃劃傷，藍色的制服風衣沾著血。Ziegler憑經驗可以看出，Morrison傷勢應該不重，那血屬於別人，而主人不用猜都知道。

　　為了保險起見，她仍是用隨身的儀器進行簡單的診療，確認Morrison的傷勢僅止於表面，至於為什麼會昏迷不醒……大概是Reyes弄暈的。要讓超級士兵持續昏迷可不容易，依照過往的醫療紀錄，一般人可辦不到。

　　她吃力的將Morrison扶起來，就算受過訓練，一個大男人的重量對於一位醫療研究人員來說還是太過沉重。但她不能把人留在這裡，發生這麼大動靜，聯合國不派人來都說不過去，算算時間，應該也快到了。

　　被夷平的總部，還有幾乎毫髮無傷的指揮官。

　　光是用想的就覺得不對。

　　「我來吧。」

　　月色下有道黑影迅捷地接近，帶著機械質地的嗓音熟悉非常，生化忍者以強勢的姿態接過重量，不等她開口就自己解釋：「附近有間安全屋……與Overwatch沒有關係，很隱密。」

　　「你……為什麼……」想問的問題太多，但環境明顯不允許。Ziegler逼自己冷靜下來，腦中瞬間轉過數個念頭。

　　她不想懷疑他，但源氏這時候出現，真的太巧合了點，一照面就撇開自己跟Overwatch的關係，似乎早就知道會出事。她緊緊握著手中的槍——

　　「我不是敵人，相信我。」他溫和地說，褪下面罩露出眼睛，認真的看了一眼Ziegler，Ziegler看著他，沒有說話。

　　扛著Morrison轉身快步前行，而她跟在他身後，兩人在挑著路避開人群，一路安靜的來到水岸邊一棟看起來沒什特別的屋子前。

　　源氏推門進屋後沒有把人放下，而是直接往客廳走去，在看起來許久沒有用過的壁爐邊上點了幾下，角落的一塊木板無聲無息地滑開，露出一條往下的通道。Ziegler暗暗心驚，她從來不知道有這個據點。

　　「醫生，我不會害妳。」感受到她的遲疑，源氏轉過頭，第二次強調這件事，一雙眼睛盯著她，從面罩下傳出的聲音帶著磁性，很是認真。

　　「你現在應該是在Nepal。」Ziegler反問，「誰告訴你的消息？」

　　「McCree。」源氏不等Ziegler問，自動補充：「前輩是Boss的學生，雖然離開Overwatch，這點是不變的。」

　　你們知不知道Gabe變成那個樣子？

　　Ziegler很想問，但字母在舌尖繞一圈後又被吞了下去，Blackwatch的一切她並不清楚，作為一個檯面下的存在，保密程度之高，如她這般也僅知道有這麼一個地方，領導人是Gabe……

　　等等，她想到了。

  


※

  


　　「WHAT DOES SHE DO ?」

　　被咬碎的聲音從齒縫間迸出，一字一頓，撞在四周的斷垣殘瓦上，濺出點點火花。被質問的人緊抿著唇沒有說話，控制不住的黑色煙霧從他身上逸出，消散在一跳一跳的影子中，彷彿是從獻祭火焰中生出的惡魔。

　　「Reyes!」

　　Morrison從地上起身，狠狠的盯著始終沒有說半句話的Reyes看了好一會兒，撿起一旁的步槍，轉過身，大步朝著集合的地點走去。Reyes默默地跟在他身後，望著被灰塵和鮮血弄髒的天藍外套。敵人最後的反抗——劇烈的爆炸使得這一片建築群被毀的七零八落，超級士兵只是身體狀況強悍，而不是無敵，他剛情急之下失去控制，暴露了一直想隱瞞的事情。

　　果其不然，Morrison生氣了，也將他會霧化的原因猜的八九不離十。

　　他默默地跟在後方，步調與前方的人影一致，一邊思考著要怎麼讓Morrison消氣。剛才Morrison是真的想要揍他的，如果不是任務還沒完成，Morrison也沒忘記自己的身份，他身上應該會多幾個瘀青甚至斷幾根骨頭。

　　但這是必要的。

　　比起拐彎抹角地改變，他比較喜歡直接了當的方法。

　　世界陷入危機，所有人都在絕望中仰視著英雄，但誰又知道英雄背負著多少重量？他的指揮官太過心軟，將整個世界負於背上。Jack知道自己不是英雄，但總是忘了超級士兵再怎麼強悍，終究是個人類。

　　Morrison的思緒很混亂，憤怒、不解，甚至還有點慌張。他很清楚，剛才如果不是Reyes將他護住，自己絕對不可能只添了幾道血痕和瘀青，但Reyes的狀態令他不安。

　　他們都是強化士兵計畫的產物，對於人體的改變相當敏感，Reyes的狀況一看就知道是基因實驗。而Morrison身為總指揮官，當然知道之前從Overwatch離開的基因科學家被Reyes延攬進了Blackwatch。

　　O’Deorain對於科學的追求和執著相當瘋狂，為了達到目的可以不計代價。他不清楚Reyes和O’Deorain達成什麼協議，但那團黑氣怎麼看都彷彿地獄深淵的產物。

　　知道自己對於O’Deorain的不喜，也明白他對於基因工程並不是那麼支持，所以Reyes才瞞著消息吧？如果不是這次意外，依照他的謹慎，或許一輩子也不會暴露。

　　Morrison一直以為自己是最了解Reyes的人，他們互相信任，從年輕時一路相伴至今，在一次又一次的戰役中存活，然後一同撐起Overwatch。他知道Reyes對於虛與委蛇的不耐煩，所以接下了總指揮官的擔子；他知道Reyes在處理事情上的習慣，也無數次地幫他擔下了所有責任。

　　儘管Ana跟他說過很多次，他也知道高層與外界如何評斷兩人間的關係，Morrison也只能對Ana報以歉然的微笑，換回副官的嘆息，然後轉身對那些高官們堆起招牌笑容，打著官腔敷衍，再將話題轉到遲遲沒有下文的經費問題上。

　　至於外界的報導，他也只好請公關部門多擔待了。

　　Morrison嘆了口氣，運輸機旁邊待命的人員朝他們揮手，已經有醫療人員朝他們走來，他打起手勢表示自己沒有受傷，讓醫療人員直接奔著身後的男人而去。

　　一向討厭一堆人圍著自己的男人難得的配合著醫療人員，沒有絲毫不耐煩，Morrison知道這是Reyes服軟的舉動，每次惹自己生氣，那男人不管自己要他幹什麼都會很配合。

　　但這樣的狀態令Morrison更為煩躁——因為這也代表Reyes不會給他任何解釋。

　　他一言不發的看著醫療人員幫Reyes處理好傷口，在一旁的後勤人員詢問需不需要其他協助的時候給予否定的答案。難得看見一向好脾氣的Morrison指揮官如此嚴肅，後勤人員仍是不敢大意，嚴肅的氣氛一直維持到回歸總部，Morrison下了運輸機後才令眾人鬆了口氣。

　　原本在運輸機上待命的同僚連忙詢問出勤的特工這次的狀況，卻得到「是有些棘手……但比起這次，以前有更糟的狀況也沒見指揮官這麼嚴肅啊」的困惑回答。

 

　　接下來數日Morrison都沒有見到Reyes。

　　結束了一整天繁雜的組織事務外加一堆拖沓的會議，Morrison才披著滿身疲憊回到自己的宿舍。

　　門還沒完全開啟，Morrison就看到Reyes坐在自己的床上，看上去已經是整理過一番，超級士兵的強悍此時一覽無疑，原本滿身的傷口看上去已經少了些許，白色的繃帶在深色的皮膚上很是顯眼。

　　「想好怎麼跟我解釋了？」

　　Morrison知道自己這句話純屬賭氣，當下Reyes閉口不言，那此時也不可能開口了。

　　「Jack。」

　　低沉的嗓音有些無奈，也有些遲疑。Morrison踏進門內，房門在身後關閉，他隨手打開感應燈，室內隨即大亮。

　　「我知道分寸。」

　　「這話下次你自己去跟那些傢伙說。」

　　Reyes似是被堵住話語，沉默了一下才開口：「親愛的，我……」

　　中斷的話語得不到接續，Reyes嘆了口氣，走到Morrison身後將他抱住：「我沒事，別氣了好嗎？」

　　「你沒事？你要我相信那個樣子看起叫沒事？」Morrison稍微提高了嗓音，隨即像是放棄似的垂下肩膀：「算了，你 **知道** 你自己在幹什麼就……喂，你別得寸進尺，我還沒……唔……傷口！」

　　「我會注意。」手掌捏上被布料包裹的臀部，Reyes將臉埋入眼前白皙脖頸，伸出舌頭舔拭著細膩的皮膚：「就一次，這幾個月都在忙……我很想你……」

　　未出口的抱怨被接下來的動作堵住，怒吼變成一聲帶著鼻音的呻吟。  
　　「看，你也很想我，對吧？」

　　嗓音猶如惡魔的低喃誘惑，前方被揉捏的性器已經微微勃起，Morrison喘著氣，他們的確已經好幾個月沒有做了，Reyes熟知他每個敏感的地方，他輕易的被他挑起慾望。  
　　面對Reyes的勢在必得，金髮的指揮官沒有再抗拒來自愛人的親吻，他仰起頭，任由Reyes將鏡片拿下。他們接吻，然後在啃咬間褪去所有衣物，Reyes將Morrison的性器含入口中，吞吐間聽見Morrison壓抑的呻吟，他更加賣力的取悅眼前的人，幾乎吞下整根陰莖，蕈狀龜頭抵上喉嚨，反射性的緊縮讓Morrison差點就繳械投降。

　　許久沒有如此親密，慾望被挑起的兩人都顯得有些急躁 ，Reyes吐出Morrison已經極為精神的性器，拉著Morrison倒在床上，他熟練的從櫃子中摸出潤滑液，咬開瓶蓋淋在Morrison的臀間，冰涼的液體讓Morrison顫了一下，緊接著他感覺到Reyes的手指捅了進來，找到前列腺就是一陣按壓。

　　「Fuck!」

　　Morrison忍不住罵了一句，背後的Reyes低低地笑了一聲，吻了一下刺印在雪白皮膚上的兩個深色字母：「Yes, sir. I’m fuking you, my commander.」

　　手指撤出，粗大的陰莖擠入狹小的洞口，Morrison倒抽一口氣，緊密相貼的感覺讓他知道Reyes並沒有帶套：「我明天早上還要開會！」

　　「不會讓你遲到。」

　　「這不是重點！Gabe！」

　　「的確。」Reyes啃咬著Morrison的肩膀，強化士兵恢復力一流，但那雪白的膚上仍有痕跡散布，當初的傷有多麼猙獰不言而喻。

　　「那重點是什麼？我的指揮官？」

　　「不准射在……啊啊！」

　　「放心。」Reyes故意頂在那處，撞斷了未出口的句子，順便再替親愛的指揮官補全命令：「你知道，我從來都很持久。」

　　Morrison回頭瞪著他，但濕潤的眼神毫無殺傷力，Reyes勾起嘴角，湊上前去吻他。

　　他們在慾望間沉浮，然後相擁而眠，直至晨光升起。

 

　　最終他們都沒有再提起這件事。

　　他了解他，也知道他最終會妥協。

　　如同過去他們每一次爭執。

  


※

  


　　「O’Deorain對他做了什麼！」

　　在源氏的印象裡，他從未聽過Dr.Ziegler如此失態，尖銳的嗓音穿透理智，與平時的溫和柔軟判若兩人。源氏頓住，轉過身仰望著樓梯上的人，光線勾勒出輪廓，卻描繪不出表情，只能看見她整個人顫抖著，胸膛劇烈起伏，像是離水的魚渴望著賴以為生的水域。

　　「我不知道。」他語氣平靜，手指在牆上按著，密碼是最初階的，指紋、瞳膜、語音辨識樣樣不缺，「指揮官需要治療。」

　　她沉默著和源氏一起進入那扇門，經過亮著冷光的走廊，來到一間醫療室。Ziegler機械地看著源氏將Morrison安置在診療床上，她走上前，治療的步驟如同本能，這裡的儀器和本部的相差無幾，源氏在她身邊充當助手，倒也有模有樣。

　　她看著儀器上跳動的數據，Morrison傷勢並不嚴重，仍未清醒的原因她查不出來，或許是Reyes的特殊手段，也或者是……

　　Ziegler看著Morrison緊鎖的眉。

　　也或許是Morrison自己的問題。Ziegler嘆了一口氣，她負責Overwatch的醫療研究部門多年，屬於美國機密計畫的士兵補強計畫仍是她無法接觸的範疇，儘管Morrison在治療與研究上相當配合，但當時他也只是被研究者，對於研究本身並無了解。

　　Reyes……或許當時他的身體就已經出了問題，他們在Overwatch共事多年，Reyes僅在一開始曾到醫療部門報到。當Blackwatch成立，擁有屬於自己的醫療研究部門，她就再也沒有在那看過Blackwatch相關的人員。

　　啊，除了眼前這一個。

　　「源氏，Gabe……Reyes指揮官的身體，你知道……」

　　「Boss的醫療都由O’Deorain醫生負責，是機密。」

　　源氏看著她，東方特有的漆黑眼珠像是深沉的黑夜，她看不透平靜下的暗潮洶湧，這是一個合格的特工。

　　O’Deorain。

　　Moira O’Deorain，她的研究到底到了什麼程度？

　　另一張似笑非笑的面孔浮現在腦海，慵懶的看著不速之客，嗓音輕柔，問著妳有什麼事？

　　她記得不小心看見的研究報告，也記得O’Deorain發現後的毫不在乎。

　　「……醫生？」

　　源氏的聲音將思緒喚回，她將視線轉回生化忍者，如今的軀體已非當初在Overwatch時的樣子，幾乎整個人都已經包覆在機械鎧甲中。

　　「源氏……你……」

　　Ziegler突然有點不知所措，該說什麼呢？現在似乎不是敘舊的好時機，身體狀況一直是源氏不想談論的話題，而現在她想不到自己可以說什麼。

　　Overwatch的解散？這次的爆炸？亦或是兩位指揮官之間的爭執？

　　她想起數年前那場不知道算是失敗還是成功的行動，明面上所有麻煩的開端，也是從那場行動曝光後她才知道，O’Deorain人在Blackwatch。

　　「Angela。」源氏換了一個稱呼。

　　Ziegler下意識嗯了一聲當作回應，她試圖冷靜思考接下來的行動，Overwatch總部炸成廢墟，兩位指揮官「下落不明」，她都可以想到早上新聞頭版會是什麼樣子。

　　看了一眼通訊器，時間不多了，身為Overwatch的高階主管，她必須出現在緊急會議上。

　　「這裡有訊號？」

　　「有，妳現在正在休假，住處是位於市區的私人住宅。」

　　沒有質疑源氏為什麼會知道自己的住處，依照Blackwatch的情報收集，登錄在Overwatch資料庫的住宅地址並不算難得，反而她還要讚嘆一聲此處的屏蔽，可以多爭取一點時間。

　　重新恢復連線，提示聲響宛如被觸動的警鈴，拼命跳出的訊息層層疊疊，她沒有去管那些彷彿瘋了的通訊提示，而是冷靜的點開通訊錄上的幾個名字。Wilhelm和Lindholm目前人在瑞典休假，Winston和Lena仍在任務中……

　　Ana……Ziegler苦笑，如果Ana副指揮官沒有失蹤，結果會不會不同？

　　

 

※

 

　　

　　「你知道自己在做什麼嗎？」

　　「我知道。」

　　一向人來人往的大廳裡如今格外空曠，喧囂盡去，只餘兩道身影在中央佇立。他們望著對方，Morrison看見Reyes身上不停地滲出黑色的煙霧，在明亮的燈光下顯眼異常。他不清楚那霧氣氤氳是否為Reyes的刻意遮掩，以往清晰的面容如今模糊不堪，也看不出任何情緒。

　　「好。」

　　Morrison沒有再問，因為沒有必要，Reyes知道自己在做什麼就好。

　　他朝他微笑。

　　或許是太過燦爛的笑容露了餡，Reyes在瞬間明白了Morrison的打算。

　　「你瘋了！Jack，住手！」

　　Reyes朝Morrison撲了過去，抱住他的瞬間彷彿還聽見Jack對自己說再見。

　　再見個屁！最好弄爆總部他還有命活！

　　在最後一秒化為霧氣覆住已經閉上眼睛的人，即使霧化，他仍能感受到巨大的能量撞擊。

　　轟然巨響後，所有束縛再不存於世。

　　Shit到底誰比較任性。

　　吐出一口鮮血，Reyes抖落身上的殘骸，盯著已經昏過去的Morrison，就算把人弄昏依舊無法阻止這場謀畫好的事故。Morrison一定算好了，就算他死了自己也不會有事，畢竟他曾經目睹他用霧化擋下爆炸。

　　或許他還算好了自己不會讓他死。

　　但Reyes也不敢確定自己的推測，在擬訂和執行計畫上，Jack一直都比他強。Jesse那小子不只一次吐槽過他的計畫、還有破壞原有計畫的能力；O’Deorain沒有明說，但挖苦沒有少過。

　　顯然，Reyes又輸了Morrison一次。

　　最不想輸的一次。

　　因為Morrison把自己當成籌碼的一部份。

　　或許是在懲罰他吧。他不敢去思考Morrison對一切失望的可能性。隱忍太久，他都快忘記Jack過去在部隊裡的樣子。

　　過去他總是以Morrison的縱容為盾，挑戰一切。意氣風發的騎士在王座下親吻曳地的袍裾，低垂的眼是否看見滿臉疲憊。

　　或許他不是騎士他也不是君王。

　　他是鋒利的暗之刃，而他則為堅實的光之盾。光與暗相輔相生，如同Morrison主持著Overwatch，而他帶領Blackwatch。

　　若本相輔相成的組合起而對之，則結果將如何？

　　本為兩敗俱傷的結局被更改了。Reyes靜靜地在廢墟中等待。

　　最後的結果，會是什麼？

  


※

  


　　當不知道是第幾次看見桌上擺著請款單和損失報告書、還有名義上是公文但實際上為抱怨與警告的文件時，Morrison已經習以為常，也不會再次為此大發雷霆去找人算帳。

　　「Ana，你有看到我的……噢，謝了。」

　　接過副官遞上來的藥錠，Morrison拿起杯子，配水將之吞下，刻意忽略了一旁女性擔憂的眼神，將注意力轉回那堆文件上頭。

　　眼神快速劃過文字，在腦中將拐彎抹角的外交辭令轉化，最終吐了一口氣——該感謝Reyes這次沒有捅出大問題意圖使他的髮線再度後退嗎？

　　感受到視線，他抬頭一看，Ana正盯著自己。Morrison放下手中的文件正要開口，就被Ana打斷：「Jack，你不能再這樣放任他，遲早……」會出事。

　　「我相信他，Ana。」溫和卻有力地推回副官未盡的話語，Morrison微笑看著一路相伴的副手，輕敲手桌上的紙張：「他知道自己在做什麼，而且，這個問題解決了，不是嗎？」

　　可是他總是搞出更大的問題。

　　Amari沒再多言，她相信她的指揮官護短歸護短，但在大局上總不會糊塗。

　　「差不多到下班時間了，今天要去接Fareeha嗎？」Morrison轉了話題，談起那個可愛的小女孩。

　　「Jesse等等會去接她，今天是家庭日。」話及自己的寶貝女兒和如同親子的少年，Amari笑得溫暖。

　　Morrison也笑了起來，陽光燦爛，「那可不能遲到，幫我和Fareeha問好。」

 

　　送走了可靠的副手，Morrison在基地的餐廳解決了晚餐，移動腳步回到辦公室，繼續和堆積如山的公文奮鬥。

　　倒不是他有多愛加班，只是暫時不想回宿舍——通常那傢伙和投訴公文到達的時間差不多。而除了宿舍、訓練場和無人島，在休閒娛樂上Morrison並沒有太多選擇，畢竟他這張臉已經不是可以靠「喔對啊很多人都說我長得跟他很像呢」糊弄過去的程度。

　　所以指揮官Morrison的假期內容著實貧乏得可憐。

　　不過話說回來，身為一個組織的領導人，其實他也沒有多少假期。

　　拯救世界的英雄可是很忙的。Morrison自嘲，然後換來那人一聲嗤笑。

 

　　做為最大的聯合國旗下組織首領，Overwatch總指揮官的辦公室相當寬廣，除了辦公桌之外還有一整組用來待客的高級沙發（曾有不速之客來此偷懶，發表過「還蠻舒服」的感言），外加整面纖塵不染可以撞死鳥的落地窗——當然，是防彈的，面對著一片青綠的小丘，試圖以風景提振因工作煩躁的情緒。

　　而此時景緻已在黑夜中模糊，Morrison看了下時間，接近半夜。玻璃映著再熟悉不過的身影，疊在夜裡起伏的朦朧線條上，半透明的恍若虛無，光影嬉鬧著將整個空間移到了夜空之下，遠處城鎮的燈火和點點星光一同透印在這片畫布上。

　　他凝視著被光點裝飾的夜景，如同無聲電影，背後悄然而啟的門扉中有暖光將墨色裁出長方型的色塊，中有剪影移步而來。

　　「還在生氣？」

　　「你是說哪件事？」

　　「威尼斯。」

　　他想了下才回憶起他們的確為了威尼斯事件大吵了一架，他為此加班了數月，試圖處理Blackwatch曝光帶來的影響。

　　可是威尼斯事件是什麼時候發生的……是了，在挪威奧斯陸設施遭受攻擊之後。

　　那是一切失控的開始。

　　

　　Morrison是在一個冗長且對他來說毫無意義的會議上收到緊急消息，彼時他正端坐在位置上，掛著合宜的微笑，扮演著一個形象良好的Overwatch總指揮。通訊器響起警報的時候引來側目，但下一秒臉色大變的Morrison指揮官足以讓所有人閉嘴，開始暗自吩咐底下查看到底發生了什麼事。

　　當Morrison搭乘運輸機到達羅馬，他只看見倒塌的大樓，和面沉如墨的Reyes。

　　「是Antonio。」

　　Reyes僅向他說了這麼一句，而Morrison上前給予了他一個擁抱。這是Reyes難得的脆弱，Morrison想，Antonio碰觸到了Blackwatch指揮官的那一條線。

　　隸屬於Blackwatch的基地，出了這樣的事情，Reyes不可能什麼都不做。

　　Morrison在等，直到棺木運回總部，他終於等到了回應。

　　

　　但就如同以往他們對於同一件事情的爭執，身為世界的秩序維護者，Overwatch的一舉一動無一不被大眾放大檢視，Morrison清楚，Reyes也明白——Overwatch擁有太多特權，已經令各國勢力感到害怕。

　　唯一能限制他們的，只剩下那些「規則」。

　　若Overwatch跳脫「規則」……

 

　　「Gabe，你知道我不能。」

　　「你什麼都不必做。」

 

　　他終究沒有強勢的阻止，也一如既往的給予Reyes最大的權力。

　　或許是那一份使人盲目的信任和無辜同僚死亡激起的殘存血性，也或許是他真的不想要更多面旗子了。

  


　　「你還敢跟我提威尼斯？」

　　溫熱氣息落在耳畔，Morrison從倒影中看著Reyes將下巴放在他的肩上，雙手從後將他環住。令人熟悉的重量與懷抱，他側頭看到萬年不變的毛線帽尖，卻看不見他的表情。

　　「總得有人告訴他們『規則』。」

　　「Gabe？」

　　聲音逐漸沙啞空靈，彷彿虛無中傳來的呢喃。

　　唇畔的吻仍有餘溫，他驚愕地看著他化為煙塵。

　　「記住你所堅持的，Jack。」霧氣逐漸消散，他伸手試圖抓住那些散落的塵埃，但只留住那一聲若有似無的我愛你。

  


※

  


　　「Jack，今天感覺怎麼樣？」

　　金髮的白衣天使站在病床邊，一邊記錄著數據一邊試圖與床上的人閒聊：「嗯，恢復良好，基本上沒有大礙了，之後可以……啊！你在做什麼？」

　　Ziegler伸手想阻止病人突然的動作——她還想說這幾天指揮官大人沉默歸沉默，比起以前還是挺配合的，原來只是沒有爆發嗎？

　　「Jack，冷靜一點！」

　　「我很清楚自己在幹什麼。」

　　沒有情緒也沒有起伏的聲音讓她停下所有的動作，時間被暫停在這一刻，Ziegler望著Morrison，以往熟悉的人此刻卻給她一種陌生的壓迫。

　　「Jack Morrison已經死了。」她看著男人的唇一張一合：「Overwatch的一切已經不存在。」

　　「不，聯合國的決議還沒有下來……」

　　「Angela，沒有以後了。」Morrison將因扯下點滴而滲出的血隨意抹在衣服上，一向帶著溫和笑意的湛藍眼睛如今寒如冰霜，Morrison注視著面帶驚愕的醫官，語氣稍微軟了些，「都結束了。」

　　剩下的事情，他會負責了結。

　　

　　直到Morrison離開，Ziegler才如夢初醒。

　　生化忍者不知何時來的，仍是一副平靜無波的表情。他向她遞去一條手帕，Ziegler才發現自己掉了淚。

 

　　『告訴他們，總部爆炸的原因是兩位指揮官不合。』

 

　　「為什麼？」

　　Ziegler想起了黑夜中那眷戀不捨的吻別。

　　擺在桌上的那合照在水光中模糊不清，但依稀可以看見兩張面容，一張笑得燦爛，另一張彆扭的面無表情。

  


　　Overwatch的榮光終是結束在那一場爆炸中。而在聯合國的會議上，隸屬於醫療研究部的負責人，Angela Ziegler親自證實兩位指揮官不合已久的傳言，舉世譁然。⬛


End file.
